


The legendary Warrior

by Sylveondream



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Don't mess with Legend's things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone picks on Warriors, Fluff and Crack, Fusion Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, T for Wind's language, Time is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Long ago, before the first hero of Hyrule came into being, a small group of pure-hearted Hyialns questioned the evil committed by Ganon. The good Hylians decided to lead a revolt against the bad and To ensure victory the good hylians pulled their power to create two rings that would allow two users to be fused as one.These rings created a savior, the legendary warrior. The savior easily defeated Gannon’s forces With his immense power but he then vanished as quickly as he came as the energy provided by his friends and the rings could not hold such power. Evil again took root in Hyrule and the memory of the legendary warrior became a myth nearly lost altogether with time before the first hero of Hyrule emerged and destroyed Gannon.Since the emergence of the first hero the ring has then been lost to history as to the legend of the legendary warrior, until now.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	The legendary Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is short but I'm currently fighting off burnt out and this was all I could pull out. Also, the fusion speaks in two voices that overlap each other. 
> 
> Bold- Twilight  
> Italics- Legend

Before they had made it to Legend’s house Legend had made it clear to not touch anything. Which clearly read, Rule 1, When entering Legend’s house do not touch anything that is cursed. Easier said than done when everything in Legend’s house has all sorts of magical and cursed items.

In his defense, Legend did have a lot of interesting items in his possession so it was only natural that his curiosity would have gotten the better of him despite his better judgment. He didn’t even realize how bad the idea was but it was too late for he had already slipped the strange orange and blue ring into his index finger. 

“TWILIGHT, DON’T!!” The warning came a little too late and before he knew what was happening a brilliant apricot glow had obstructed his vision. Engulfing everything in orange, the light was so intense that he couldn’t hear the concerned voices of his friends beyond the pillar of light, nor did he see Legend being swallowed by a blue light until everything faded away into nothing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------_-_--_--_-_--_---------------_-_-_--_-_---_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_----_---_---_---_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---_---_-___-__________--__-_--_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-__-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-__-______-__-_-_-_--__-

Waking up never felt like such a challenge before and not a fun one, the ringing in his head was way too intense and for the record, he'd rather stay asleep. Know that They mention it, he doesn't remember how They've managed to fall asleep in the first place. Were they always asleep or were They doing something else? For the life of Them, he couldn’t remember why actually he couldn’t remember anything at all. 

Eventually, They found themselves waking up from this void and slowly he could make out a few things, voices, they sounded concerned and very close. Someone was talking about him, he could feel them hovering above him and despite his body waking up, he kept his eyes closed. They must have sensed that he was waking up because he felt one of them near him, so close that he could punch them; And that’s what he did.

A yelp followed closely by the sound of a broken nose greeted his ears, telling him that the enemy was hit and he had to act now since he blew his cover. Forcing his eyes open he was immediately greeted by a wave of dizziness but he forced himself to brace against the wave and pushed himself off the ground, They swayed as he got to his feet yet he stubbornly refused to fall and used one of the table counters nearby to brave himself. Gripping his head in a grimace he took one moment to gather his bearings. 

“You alright there legend? Uh, twilight?” Someone from his right spoke and he tried to attack the person only to stumble; he would have fallen if it weren’t for strong and sturdy arms. They couldn’t see it but they were pretty sure the person had some sort of armor in them

“Easy there.” The same person was strong and sturdy, he could tell that much by the owner’s voice. 

“Time, Warriors needs healing, again.” Time? Was that the voice’s name? 

“Go and fix his injury Hyrule, I’ll take this from here.” There were more people in the room? Now he was curious. Fighting down the nausea that threatened to force its way out, They looked up from the strong arms of the one who caught him and took his chance to survey the room. He was right, there are more people in the room than he originally had thought. 

They were looking at them with concern while one tended to whom They can only assume was Warriors. 

“Are you alright?”

“ I’m fine; Time.” He noticed that everyone was staring at him as if he had two heads, not to mention their amusing faces of shock and confusion was clear as day. Thankfully it was Wind who broke the silence.

“What the fuck! he sounds like Twilight and Legend!”

“Language, Wind.” Time scolded the youngest to which Wind responded.

“Whomst the fuck?” 

“No.” Well, that got a laugh out of everyone, including himself. He had to admit the kid could make anyone laugh and he supposed that it was a good timing one. 

“So now that, that’s out of the way,” Wild said passing by Wind and giving the young hero a high five and stopping in front of them. By now nausea had subsided long enough for him to stand without help.

“What should we call them?” Wild asked, eyeing them every so often but looking away when they think they weren’t looking. 

“I volunteer to call them chad.” Warriors spoke up though it was a bit hard to understand what he was saying his broken nose was now somewhat mended by now yet still everyone collectively looked at the captain and said in unison. 

“No.” To which the captain tried his best to justify his reason but kept getting turned down. The others joined in but the names they provided made it seem as if they weren't taking this seriously. Names like Jeff, Tedd arose from the group which he got to say is better than Chad but not a good name for him. In the end, it was Time who gave him his name, the name that suited him the most than what the group had tried to give him. 

Requiem.


End file.
